The Curse Of The WereBeast
by Auramaster24
Summary: <html><head></head>A few years have past. Read on as Ash and Joel find out that there is always a darkness within as their relationships with thier families grow. And how fear can change a person from within.. Pokeshipping and Auraaquashipping OC and Lily ch.12,7 xpanded</html>
1. Test of Fear and Ashs Transformation

Disclaimer

I do Not Own pokemon. I do own Joel, The Aura Stones, the Aura Techniques that are used (except Aura Sphere),Crystal and Cal Waterflower, and the WereBeast. Also I recommend you have read Flying without wings and The Power Of Aura first to avoid any confusion.

Prologue

Three years have passed since the events in Convexity. Ash Ketchum now 18, has become a fine Aura Guardian. He has moved out of his parents house but still lives close by in Pallet. Joel Berlitz, now 20, also moved out of his mothers house. He currently lives on the outskirts of Cerulean. Arceus sent them into training for 2 years. He and Ash are each taking a final test at the Aura Temple that will make them Aura Knights. Little do they know the shadows have tainted them and come nightfall will bring about a beastly transformation…

Chapter One

The Test of Fear and Ash's Transformation

-Ash's Test-

Ash was on a familiar meadow clearing. Thunder and Lightning struck overhead. As the lightning flashed Ash recognized the placed immediately. It was the place were he fought Malic. Just as he thought of the name a cold laugh filled the air that terrified Ash.

" At long last. The Chosen One has arrived."

As Ash looked behind him he saw none other than…

Cyrus, along with commanders Mars, Jupiter and Saturn.

"Cyrus? How? Your supposed to be dead!" Ash was truly confused. He, along with Dawn and Brock were so sure that Cyrus had perished at Spear Pillar.

" That's not important "Chosen One". What is important is who we have captured." Cyrus looked over to the commanders and nodded. Jupiter brought out of the shadows brought out a girl Ash's age.

"Misty!" He cried.

"Ash, Run!" she warned.

He looked at Cyrus with a look of anger and malice.

" Cyrus, I swear should you or your stooges harm her, I will kill you with my own hands!" Ash said coldly.

Little did he know their test were being watched…

-Outside the test-

The people watching the test could not believe the words that came out of Ash's mouth.

" I cannot believe Ash said that!" Delia said shocked.

" Me either. He never spoke like that ever." Brock stated.

" What kind of test is this anyway Arceus?" Silver Asked.

"It is called the Test of Fear. Every Aura Guardian must conquer their worst fear to become an Aura Knight. That's why they have been here in training." Arceus explained.

Misty looked on in worry. While Ash was in his coma, Brock recounted their encounters with Team Galactic. Apparently Cyrus and his followers tried to create a new world by enslaving the legendary pokemon Palkia and Dialga. But thanks to Ash, they failed. Crystal looked at her youngest daughter.

" Don't you worry Misty, Ash will be fine. Believe me, I know." She said with a loving smile.

"What do you mean mom?" Misty asked confused.

"You see, your father and I are Aura guardians." She told her.

Their attention was suddenly turned back to Ash's test…

-In the test-

"What is it you want with me, Cyrus?" Ash asked trying to keep calm. He knew it would not do him or Misty any good for him to rush in. besides he sensed a familiar presence. One belonging to a young girl he had not seen since he first met Malic when he was eight years old… His little sister, Saria…

"Simple boy, I desire my new world." Cyrus told him.

'I should have known' Ash thought.

"You still have not answered my question Cyrus." Ash told him.

" Oh, you still don't get it do you? Let me enlighten you. Last time I tried to create my new world I was stopped by you and your friends. One thing I noticed was you were their leader. You gave them strength to fight on. So to avoid any more mishaps I will destroy you here and now. But first…"

Cyrus turned to Commander Jupiter.

" Light up the area."

She did as she was told. As the area lit up Ash noticed the people around him that were in the shadows. All of his "family" were tied up. As he looked around he noticed a young girl that looked like a younger version of his mother down to her auburn hair. Ash knew immediately who she was. It was his little sister. As Ash looked exactly like Silver, Saria looked exactly like Delia. Ash could feel the darkness flow through him. All he could feel was pain he was beginning to transform…


	2. Loves Bond

Chapter One Part Two

Loves Bond

Authors note: I forgot to mention that the others are actually watching

The tests in through the Aura Spring. Also there is foreshadowing about Joel and Lily's relationship will go from here.

-Joel's Test-

Joel had recognized the place easily. Especially when you could not forget about it. It was the lab where he and Shadow were created. He recognized the metal floors and vents, The strange machinery. As he began to look around he came across Lily under one of the only lights unconscious.

Joel immediately ran up to her used his powers to heal her. She began to open her eyes.

"J..Joel." She stammered.

"It's o.k. Lily. I'm here now." he said trying to comfort her. Unfortunately it did not work. She knew she was dying. But first she had to confess something. Joel also saw that she was not going to make it.

" Joel" she said weakly.

"Yes, Lily" he asked quietly holding her hand.

"When you came back to me from Malic, I was so happy, Truthfully I was hoping we would get married one day…" Lily said blushing.

"I feel the same." Joel admitted.

-Outside the test-

Lily was blushing redder than a tomato. Could her dream of being Joel's wife come true. She then heard a voice next to her.

"Lily"

It was her father. Sensing her discomfort on the marriage subject he decided to make it short.

"Relax, I already talked to him about it. It's okay." He smiled at her.

" Oh thank you dad." She screamed happily.

Then feeling they missed something..

"What is going on?" Violet asked.

"Something we should know?" Daisy asked confused.

-In the test-

"Joel" Lily said weakly.

" What is it Lily?" Joel asked.

"It's about who did this to me…" Lily began.

The look in her eyes said it all.

"Promise me you'll stay the Joel I love." Lily said smiling.

"I promise Lily." Joel said with a smile as well.

"I love you Joel…"

And with that his beloved died in his arms.(or he thought. Apparently he forgot this was a test.)

"And they say love can't be defeated." said a cold voice.

'No…' Joel thought. Sure enough it was..

I know cliffhanger. Who should it be, Malic, Shadow or Giovanni? You decide. Give me your answer in your reviews. Most counted for in three days wins.


	3. The WereBeast and a Spiritual Visit

Chapter Two

The WereBeast and A Spiritual Visit

Upon seeing those he cared about tied up, Ash had snapped. All he felt was anger, hatred and malice. Then he felt it. A surge of dark energy course through his body as he felt electrical shocks from the inside. He fell on his knees and hands. First his nails grew razor sharp. Then his human teeth were replaced by sharp wolf teeth. He was then covered in raven black fur…

(Think of an Ash Ketchum version of the werehog from Sonic Unleashed)

-Outside the Test-

Those watching Ash's test were shocked when he transformed.

"Arceus what's wrong with Ash?" Delia asked. Fear evident in her voice. Truth be told she did have a idea what caused Ash to snap.

"It seems there is a darkness that has been hiding in his heart. Feeding of his negative emotions.(such as anger, sadness) Arceus answered sadly. He could not have seen this coming. He also felt somewhat if not entirely responsible for Ash's transformation.

"Arceus, what do you mean by a darkness in Ash's heart? He's not…" Misty asked not finishing her sentence.

'No, he would never turn to darkness.' Misty told herself. She knew Ash was not the type to turn evil. He always fought for what was right. No one knew that better than her.

"He's not turning evil. I assure you. But there seems to be a dark spirit that has "latched" onto him. Like a parasite. One that Ash does not know about." Arceus finished.

"But what's with his new form?" Silver asked. He thought he knew but he hoped he was wrong.

"That is called the "WereBeast". It only happens to the "Chosen One" when their heart is tainted. He will transform only at night." Arceus informed.

At the words "Chosen One" Silver's heart nearly stopped. He turned to his wife.

"Delia, did I miss something?"

"Well, Silver you see…"

-In the test-

If looks could kill Cyrus and his commanders would be dead on the spot. In one swift motion he darted forward on all fours and using his elbows knocked out Jupiter and Mars. Cyrus turned to Saturn.

"Don't just stand there you idiot! Shoot Him!" Cyrus yelled.

Before Saturn could even shoot however, Ash punched him in the head. He then stared at Cyrus, clearly ready to kill.

"One to go…" Ash said with a growl. Just he was about to strike, he heard a girls voice.

"Ash"

He turned. There behind him was the spirit of his older sister Melanie Ketchum. Melanie had Delia's auburn hair and Silver's eyes.

'It could not be." Ash thought. His older sister died on a valentines day ten years ago.

"Melanie is it really you?" Ash said with a tear in his eye.

"It's me little brother. I have been watching over you since the day you were born you know. And I still am." Melanie said smiling. She continued.

-Outside the test-

"Who is that?" Misty screamed. Jealousy evident in her voice.

This caused Delia and Silver to come rushing over. What or who they saw brought tears to their eyes.

"Silver… It's…" Delia started

" I know Delia…I know." Silver finished.

Misty was completely confused. Knowing she was missing something she calmly asked.

"Is there something Ash did not tell me?"

Silver decided to tell her for Delia.

"O.k. Ash is not an only child…" Silver began

-In the Test-

"Ash, you know that you are not the kind to kill." Melanie told him kindly. She was right. He was not the type. If he did, what would his friends and parents think of him. Or even Misty… Yet he hated this man. Who brought harm on those he cared about. He wanted nothing more to kill Cyrus right here and know with his own claws while he had them. Evidently his sister saw how he was feeling.

"Ash I know how you feel. Remember when you got hit by that car while you were riding your bike?"

Ash cringed at that memory. Evidently the school bully had tampered with the bikes brakes so he could not use them in a prank. However, it went to far. Ash was on his way home when he was hit by car because he could not stop in time.

"Yeah, I remember." Ash said sadly. At this point Cyrus passed out of shock from a spiritual visit.

"I wanted to beat that creep to a pulp who caused you to nearly lose your life." Melanie admitted. Ash never heard this before.

"But you know, I knew it wasn't worth it. Besides there was someone who needed me to there for him. And I loved being there for him." she told him smiling.

Ash smiled at this truth be told Melanie was more like a second mother than a sister.

'Wait a minute!' Ash thought.

"Melanie, do you know where Saria is?" Ash asked nervously.

"Just follow the aura in you Ashy. It will always lead you where you need to go. Remember I'll always be with you…"

With that she faded into nothingness, then Ash was human once more. Just as Ash was trying make sense of what happened. He disappeared in a flash of white light…

I bet you weren't expecting Ash to have two sisters. I promise it will all make sense later. And know Silver knows that his son is the "Chosen One" and Misty knows that Ash has two sisters. What will their reaction be when Ash returns and how is Joel faring in his test? Find out next time…


	4. Joel's Worst Fear and Guide You Home

Chapter 3

Joel's Worst Fear and Guide You Home

Disclaimer: I also do not own the song Guide You Home. I just thought it worked well in this chapter.

"No…" Joel thought. He turned around and there was the man responsible for Saria Ketchum's disappearance as well as what Joel thought, Lily's Death.

"Well if it isn't my old pet." Malic said with a sneer emphasizing the last word.

" Malic you creep what have you done to Lily?" Joel yelled. He was furious. He was ready to end this now. But not if there was a chance to bring her back…

" Don't tell me you don't recognize Aura Drain." Malic said with an evil smile. He then held out a pink orb. Joel knew what is was immediately.

It was Lily's Aura. He had to get it back in her no matter the cost. Malic set the orb down near Lily's body…

" As a matter of fact we still have a score to settle…" Malic then launched Aura Fire directly at Joel who managed to deflect it by using Aura Chill. Malic was slightly impressed.

" It seems your powers have grown since we last did battle."

" I'm not that thirteen year old kid anymore. I have a lot to fight for!" Joel told him.

Joel had decided to finish this in one blow. Apparently Malic had the same idea.

"Aura Bolt!"

"Shadow Strike!"

Both attacks hit their targets. As Malic fell so did Joel.

-Outside The Test.

"No!" Everyone cried. But none cried harder than Lily. The possibility of Joel dead was to much to bear.

" He's not dead, He was never in any real danger and neither was Ash" Arceus assured.

" You could not have told us!" Violet yelled.

"I do apologize. But if I told you "someone" would have told Ash and Joel about them not being in any danger." Arceus explained, looking at dawn as he said "Someone" They all got the idea.

" He's got a point Dawn. You can never keep a secret." Johanna laughed.

" Very funny mom." Dawn said sarcastically.

-In The Test-

Joel began to stir. He limped over to Lily's body and grabbed the orb that contained her Aura and placed it above her chest. He knew all of her aura was drained. Aura heal would not be enough. There was only one choice. Aura Revive. However the risk was that if it failed, they would both die.

He knew what he needed to do. And if he did not make it, well, he had a good life didn't he.

"Aura Revive" he said softly.

Lily slowly began to awaken. Her light green eyes met Joel's light brown eyes.

" Joel…"She stammered.

He was so pleased to hear her angelic voice again. Holding her hand he said.

"It's O.k. Lily It's finally over. He won't bother us any more."

" I knew you could do it Joel. If any could do it, it would be you." Lily said with pride. Suddenly Joel was back in the Aura Spring when a pair of arms grabbed him out of nowhere.

"Joel thank goodness your o.k. When that attack hit you we all thought you were dead!" Lily cried into his chest. She continued.

"I can't believe you would do all that just to save me!" she sobbed.

Joel looked her in the eye.

"Lily I would die for you…" Joel told her. They then began to sing their song. (For Lily's lines I used Italics, for Joel's I used Bold. For Joel and Lily I used Bold and Italic. Their song is Guide You Home.)

_This is the darkest night Stars have all faded away Quiet upon this world Through the clouds there is a light We will find our way_

_**I would die for you I will send out a light burnin' for you alone You're all I need You set me free And this fire will guide you home**_

_**Cross the sky for you**_

**There is an open door Somehow it feels so familiar We have been here before Through this all forgotten fight There must be a way**

_**I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burnin' for you alone You're all I need You set me free And this fire will guide you home**_

_**Where our hearts are wide open Where our promise's unbroken**_

_I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burnin' for you alone..._

_**I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will send out a light burnin' for you alone You're all I need You set me free**_

_**I would die for you Cross the sky for you I will wait for you And I'll stay with you I will die for you **__(__**You're all I need) You set me free Set me free And this fire will guide you home**_

Well that's the end of another chapter. I thought Joel and Lily should have a song to express how far they would go to be there for each other and "Guide You Home" From the legend of Spyro Dawn of the dragon worked so well. By the way I do not own that either. Also Ash is not able to use Aura techniques in his beast form. You may be wondering where I got the idea from. I play Sonic Unleashed A lot. I thought what it might it be like for Ash as a beast at night. Next chapter coming soon…


	5. The Question

Chapter 4

The Question

Authors note: Before I continue, Delia and Silver are actually ten years older then I said in my character ages In another of my stories. I apologize for that error. Also Melanie is 10 years older than Ash and Saria is 5 years younger than Ash. Now on with the story!

-Sun was beginning to set-

As Joel and Lily finished their song, everyone stepped away to give them a moment. Seeing that everybody was gone. Joel decided now was the time…

"Lily?" He asked.

Joel's heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Yes, Joel." She said.

She instantly noted that everyone was gone and how this was a romantic moment.

'Is he going do what I think he is?' she thought and hoped.

Joel got down on one knee…

"Lily, I never told anyone this, but when I was captured by Malic, every night, I would hear our song on the wind. It would fill me with hope and I knew that we would be reunited one day…"

At this point Lily began to tear up. She never heard anything so beautiful before. All she wanted to hear now were those seven words. And he asked them.

"Lily Marie Waterflower, Will you marry me?" Joel asked as held small gold ring topped with a shining pink stone.

"YES!" she screamed, As she tackled him to the ground.

Joel started to laugh as did Lily.

"Lily, don't you want this?" Joel said holding up the ring.

Lily blushed. In the excitement she forgot all about it.

As Joel put in on her ring finger, He heard talking.

Everyone was coming back…

He glanced to Lily who whispered something in his ear.

"Lily this is gonna be hilarious!"

Lily put her hands behind her back…

As soon as everyone entered they all noticed the look on the young couples faces. They knew something was up. Only Delia, Silver, Johanna, Crystal and Cal could tell what happened and it brought them nothing but smiles. They could always read the couple like a book.

"O.k. What's going on?" Dawn asked.

Lily smiled and turned to Dawn and her sisters. Not answering the question she said.

"You know, Pink gems do look nice on "engagement rings" don't you think girls." Lily said giggling.

Violet, Daisy and Dawn squealed, Delia, Silver, Crystal and Cal all said

"about time he got the courage."

Johanna started to tear up. It seemed like yesterday she took him in. And now Joel was engaged. She could not be any happier. As they where all congratulating the future husband and wife a howl was heard. And it was filled with pain…

Who or what made that howl and where is Ash? Find out in chapter five. Read and review also no flames


	6. Ash in Trouble and Saria found!

Chapter 6

Ash in Trouble and Saria found!

The group led by Joel, (using Aura Sight) made their way to Ash's location. When it came into view it was the meadow where Ash faced Malic.

'You got to be kidding me!' Joel thought.

They immediately noticed woman on a Salamence and Ash was being beat up by a Drapion.

" It's Pokemon Hunter J! She's supposed to be dead!" Dawn gasped.

'Help' a female voice cried out.

Joel knew this voice but could not put his finger on it. Using (Aura Sight) he scanned the area. As he came across Hunter J's ship. There in the cargo hold was, Saria herself, Petrified. Joel gasped.

"Joel, what did you sense?" Silver asked.

Joel just looked at Silver and Delia with a tear in his eye.

"Joel is she…" Delia asked not able to finish her sentence.

"No, just petrified. But judging by Ash," they all looked at Ash at this point. It was obvious he was almost on the brink of death. Joel continued.

" He won't be so lucky if he doesn't get any help." Joel said sadly.

" I'll go and help Ash, Silver and Cal you guys get Saria out of there." Joel told them.

" By yourself, no way! I'm coming with you!" Lily stated.

"And so am I!" Misty added.

" But…" Joel started. But Lily cut him off.

" Joel, remember what happened the "other" times you went into battle alone? And what did you promise me after that? "

That was it. she had him. He remembered that he nearly died both times and he would not go it alone anymore. And he was a man of his word. Even Silver and Cal gave him knowing smiles. Joel just sent them a glare that said.

" Not a word."

After everything was settled, all that was left was to save Ash and Saria. Joel called out Lucario and Vaporeon, Lily called out Rosie (Her Lucario) and Aurora (Her Vaporeon.). Misty sent out Starmie and Milotic.

In side the ship Silver sent out a shiny Lucario (which are gold colored) and Cal sent out Golduck. Cal looked at the Lucario and laughed.

" It's been a while eh Lucario."

"Would you believe the two Lucario Ash and Joel have are offspring of Mine and Delia's Lucario's."

" Should have known seeing how powerful they were." Cal laughed

Outside the ship Joel, Lily and Misty had just stepped on the into the

"Fire".

"Let my Ashy go you hag!" Misty demanded.

"Guys, Run…" Ash said weakly.

"I don't think so. You see he has gotten in my way several times. And know it time for payback… Drapion now!" She turned to Drapion as she said its name. It banged Ash hard on the ground using its tail. Ash felt the poison travel through his body. It was unbearable.( Yes, the move Toxic Spikes was used earlier. I thought it was a nice touch.)

"Ash, no!" Misty cried.

She could not stand to see the one she loved in so much pain and suffering. As she stepped forward a golden sphere shot from the palm of right hand. It hit Drapion in the head knocking it out. Joel gasped.

" Misty! You can use aura just like me and Ash!"

She immediately ran over to her beloved and said in a sweet voice.

" Aura heal"

This seemed to only cure some of the poison that was in Ash's body.

He began to open his eyes.

"M..Misty.." he said weakly.

"It's O.K. Ash." she said with a tear in her eye. Thankful that he was alive.

Joel and Lily looked back at the couple. They reminded them of themselves.

"J, you are truly sick and twisted." He yelled. He was furious. How dare this woman mess with the person who was like a young brother to him.

"I know who you are. I know someone who would pay great money for your powers." She grinned evilly.

"What!"

"Oh, a certain organization has rebuilt itself. They employed me to destroy you and Ketchum."

"Who employed you to do such a thing!" Lily demanded.

" Like I'll tell you. But I hear you two are tough team defeat me and I will tell you. "

At this point Cal and Silver had freed Saria and returned to the group. Upon seeing her mother again. She cried out.

"Mom"

"Oh Saria my baby girl." Delia cried out hugging her lost daughter.

"We owe a big thanks to Joel. That's for sure." Silver Stated.

At Joel's name Saria's heart leapt.

"Joel, as in "older brother" Joel, where is he dad? She asked.

" He's over there dear teaming up with Lily." her dad said pointing to Lily and Joel.

" Houndoom, Honchcrow! get in there!" J commanded.

" Vaporeon" Joel

" Aurora" Lily

"Let's show her what love can do!" Lily and Joel said simultaneously.

And there you have it Saria has been rescued. But Ash is badly poisoned from Drapion's Toxic Spikes. What is the mysterious organization reforming? Why do they what Ash and Joel dead? Will Joel and Lily get the Answers they seek? Find out next time…


	7. Battle for answers, Open Your Heart

Chapter 7

Battle For Answers

(Open Your Heart)

Authors note I do own Saria Ketchum. Also The song Open Your Heart works well here. Lyrics in bold print. I do not own that song I just like it. Start it now…

**Thunder, rain, and lightning**

**Danger, water rising**

**Clamour, sirens wailing**

**It's such a bad sign**

"Vaporeon, Quick attack on Honchcrow!" Joel

"Aurora, Help Vaporeon with your Ice Beam!" Lily

The Aurora's froze Joel's Vaporeon making it almost like a missile. (another version of Ash's Ice Aqua Jet.)

**Shadows of dark creatures**

**Steel clouds floating in the air**

**People run for shelter**

**What's gonna happen to us!**

"Honchcrow, move!" J

It was to late. Vaporeon was to close and to fast. He slammed into Honchcrow knocking him out. J then sent out a large greenish dragon like pokemon. (That's right, a Tyranitar.)

"TARRR!"

**All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake**

**I see the chaos for everyone who are we what can we do**

**You and i are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change**

**Yours is filled with evil and mine's not there is no way i can lose**

" Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" J

She had it fire it at Aurora but Joel knew by the size of the beam it would have done more to Lily and so did his Vaporeon. Like Joel and Lily, their Vaporeon's, their and Lucario's were "mates".

"Vaporeon, Protect!" Joel

Vaporeon embraced Aurora in a protective pose just as Joel did with Lily. Ready to protect the ones they loved…With their lives. When the Beam hit, they were hidden from view by a cloud of dust.

**Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go**

**I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last**

**I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what I've gotta do**

**Open your heart, it's gonna be all right**

Those in the on the sidelines could not believe what Joel and his Vaporeon had done. They both had willingly sacrificed themselves for the ones they loved. But as the dust clearing they heard Lily and Joel yell

"Hydro Pump!"

**Ancient city blazing**

**Shadows keep attacking**

**Little children crying**

**Confusion, hopeless anger**

**I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy**

**All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way**

**Can't hold on much longer - but I will never let go**

**I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last**

**I'm not gonna think this way - nor will I count on others**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what I've gotta do**

**Open your heart...and you'll see...**

Houndoom fell to the ground. The only ones left were Salamence and Tyranitar. Unfortunately both Vaporeon and Aurora were getting tired. Joel turned to Lily and whispered something to her.

" Joel, be careful I don't want to lose you." Lily

" You won't" Joel They recalled their two Vaporeon. Lily then sent out Rosie and Joel went out himself turning into the Rapidash. Except this time instead of the black fire mane he had when he was under Malic's control his mane as a golden flame. Those on the sidelines were shocked for two reasons. One, that he could do that, but mostly be cause he would battle himself.

"Rosie use Aura Sphere!" Lily

"Salamence Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" J

**If it won't stop, there will be no future for us**

**Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free**

**I know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn - now I see what I've gotta do**

Joel used protect to cover Rosie

**Gotta open your heart, dude!**

Aura Sphere hits Tyranitar knocking it into Salamence and they are both down.

**Can't hold on much longer - but i will never let goI know it's a one way track - tell me now how long this'll last**

**I'm not gonna think this way - nor will i count on others**

**Close my eyes and feel it burn - now i see what I've gotta do**

**Open your heart, it's gonna be all right!**

Changing back into his human form Joel glares at J.

" You owe us some answers J!" Joel

" I owe you nothing of the sort!" J

She proceeded to escape to her ship. Once she had gone, Joel and the others proceeded to check on Ash.

" Man, that's something I don't want to do again." Ash

"It's a good thing we heard your howl Ash, Otherwise we might not have found you in time." Misty

Saria stepped up eager to see her older brother again. As she looked on the beast that lay on the ground some how she could tell this was her older brother. The same Ash that would read to her every night, taught her how to ride a bike. Always made time for her. She looked into the beasts eyes. They were the same loving eyes her brother had. She than looked at her parents who nodded. She looked a the beast in the eyes again.

"Ash is it really you." Saria

" Yes, Saria it's me" Ash

She proceeded to cry into his raven colored fur.

" Oh Big Brother, when I saw Malic blast you off that cliff, I thought for sure that you had…" Saria

" It's O.K. we are all back together again now and that's all that matters." Ash

" Wait a minute Ash how do you survive getting blasted of a cliff?" Misty

" Just luck I guess." Ash laughed.

With that they all headed off to Pallet.

Wait the story is not done yet. There remains the ever important Joel Berlitz and Lily Waterflower wedding, along with an epilogue. If you have any ideas for the wedding chapter or a guess who wants Joel and Ash dead feel free to put it in a review.


	8. Joel and Lily's Wedding

Chapter 8

Joel and Lily's Wedding!

Authors note: I'm don't know about the way weddings go so please bear with me. If I miss anything please let me know in a review. I will be breaking a couple of wedding rules here.

- 5 months later-

It was a gorgeous February 14th (yes, valentines day). Joel and Lily loved the idea of being married on the day of love itself. After arriving back in Pallet town Joel immediately went to Arceus for help. When he told Arceus what happened to Ash, Arceus cured the rest of poison right away but was not able to lift the curse. When Delia asked Arceus what could lift the curse Arceus simply answered

"Only the "Chosen One's" Soul mate can lift the curse through "Aura Heal." Arceus looked at Misty. (I thought she should have her time to shine.)

She bent over Ash and whispered in his ear in a loving tone.

"Aura Heal"

His body was bathed in a golden light. And in a flash he was human once more.

And now five months later, on valentines day was Joel and Lily's Wedding day. They had decided to have the wedding at Cerulean Cape. Arceus himself was to wed the two, mainly because it was his job to wed an Aura Knight. Joel decided to break tradition had have more than one best man. Ash, Silver, and Cal were all best men. Joel could not choose between them because of the large impact they had on his life since he was rescued those 20 years ago.(see Joel's Tale) Lily also chose to break tradition like her Fiancé. Instead of having one maid of honor had both Misty and Joel's younger sister Dawn as maids of honor. Also they had not one not two but three Matrons of Honor. Joel considered Johanna, Crystal and Delia mothers. There was no possible way he could choose one. Everyone was there. (and I mean Everyone I just wont write them all down) even Lily's friends whom Joel has not seen since he was 13 were there. He recognized them immediately. But the question was did they recognize him.

" You nervous, Joel?" Silver

" Let me put it this way, I would be calmer facing Malic again." Joel

"Just relax, you been through a lot. You and Lily deserve happiness." Silver

After Silver said that, Joel started to relax. Then it came time for the ceremony. As the music began to play, Saria(As flower girl) came down spreading petals down the isle. Behind her were Vaporeon and Aurora, blowing tiny water pulses in the air as they walked. Then came Lucario and Rosie using their aura as if they were rose petals.

'Showoff' Joel told Lucario.

Then came the three bridesmaids and their escorts. Daisy and Tracy, May and Drew, and Violet and Brock.(I had to put loverboy in somehow.)

The came Lily herself as she came walking down the isle with her dad he heard her dad say

' thanks for bringing us back "son"' he smiled.

Joel smiled back. And it came time for the vows. Arceus began to speak.

"Sir Joel Berlitz, Knight of Aura." Joel blushed at this. There were several gasps and whispers.

"Did he say Knight of Aura?" one of Lily's friends said.

"Forget that! Did he say Joel? As in our Joel? They looked at Lily who smiled and nodded under her veil. Joel looked at them and said

" What you didn't think I was dead did you. I must say I'm crushed. Joel said laughing. Everyone else burst out in tears of laughter. He looked at Arceus who had a smile on his face.

" I'm sorry Arceus. I could not resist. Please go on." Joel

"Very well, Do you Sir Joel, take Lily Waterflower to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Arceus

Joel stared straight into Lily's eyes and smiled.

"I do." Joel

"And do you Lily Waterflower, take Sir Joel to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Arceus

Lily looked straight into her beloved eyes whom she loved for so long.

"I do."

"Then by the power I hold and by the power of the legendary council, I proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Joel lifted his beloveds veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Everyone, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz." Arceus proclaimed.

Everyone burst into tears of happiness. They decided to have the reception at Cerulean cape as well. As the time came for the dinner it came time for people to say a few words. Silver decided to start.

"Joel, Lily, I remember when you two first met those 15 years ago." they blushed. Silver continued.

" Joel before you met Lily, you kept your heart "closed" you never trusted anyone. But then that day you met her I could tell those "defenses" around your heart were shattered. As your friendship grew, Love blossomed. You did not understand these feelings. It was when you were 12 you approached me with the issue. You thought you were sick. You told me of how you got a feeling a butterfree in you stomach whenever you thought of Lily." Joel was blushing like crazy. So was Lily. She remembered the same talk she had with her mom about Joel around the same time. Silver continued.

" I simply told you that it was the feeling of love. And we wish you two the best of luck together." Silver finished. After all the speeches were finished every came up to see them.

"So where have you been Joel?" A black haired woman around Lily's age asked.

" Hello Alicia. Nice to see you too." Joel replied with a chuckle.

"And what about me!" said a young brunette Around Violets age.

" Yes it's good to see you too Savannah." Joel laughed. He could never forget these two.

"So what have you two been up to these days?" Joel asked hoping to avoid the previous question. Didn't work.

"Nice try Joel! But you can't dodge this one. You owe us an explanation." Alicia told him.

Lily looked at him sadly. She knew this would be hard for him.

"Dear it's O.K. you don't Have to say anything." Lily

"I know, but I have to show them." Joel with a tear in his eye.

He placed a time flower in the center table and before he activated it he called everyone's attention.

" Everyone, you are about to find out where I have been from the ages of 13 to 16 and everything else up to this point. However be warned it may be a little terrifying. So you have been warned." Joel

He proceeded to activate the time flower. It showed him being kidnapped by Team Rocket. Silver's Apparent death. Then came Joel's battle with Malic…

They arrived on a meadow similar to the one Ash had faced Malic on. Joel was on the ground face down evidently defeated. He Looked up at Malic with hatred in his eyes.

"Mark-My-words-Malic. One-day-the-chosen-one-will-defeat-you." Past Joel Said under stained breath. It was obvious Joel was close to death judging by the slashes on his chest and arms.

"You are strong kid. I'll give you that. Yet I sense that you knew you would lose. Why did you challenge me then?" Malic Questioned while holding him by his collar.

" That's none of your business you shadowy freak!" Past Joel Retorted.

"Not only do you have strength but you have COURAGE as well. Join me or else." Malic Threatened

"Or what torture me, kill me?" Joel said laughing.

"Oh not you kid, but those closest to you especially a certain Lily Waterflower you have feelings for." Malic threatened.

All those watching the event gasped. Joel's Aura had become visible and dark as the night. While his eyes had become crimson red. Lily looked at Arceus as Joel Began to beat Malic to a pulp.

"Fool do really think you can control that by yourself. If you were to join me you could control that." Malic told him.

Joel began to think for a moment. Unfortunately that was all Malic needed to lay the shadows curse on him. In a flash black light he was no longer human but a Rapidash(a Fire Horse Pokemon) except instead of the usual orange fire mane his mane was black fire.

Then came Joel's battle against Shadow, nearly getting killed, And Ash and Joel's transformation at the aura spring into Aura Overburst. Them taking on Giovanni and Dark Gaia and Joel's transformation into a divine wolf. Then came what happened in his test. And lastly Him and Lily taking on Pokemon Hunter J.

When it was over Everyone looked at Joel in shock. He had been through so much.

"Joel, we are so sorry. We had no idea. " Alicia

" Can you forgive us for how we acted." Savannah.

" There's nothing that needs to be forgiven. Know please enjoy the party." Joel sad smiling.

Lily looked at her new husband with a smile. What did she ever do to deserve someone as great as him.

' I wonder if we will have any children someday' she thought.

"Lily" Joel asked.

She was being rather quiet.

"what is it?" Lily

" You O.k." Joel asked concerned.

"Yeah just wondering what's next for us." Lily.

" whatever it is dear. we'll face it together." Joel.

That's it Chapter 8 is done all that's left is the epilogue. Will Joel and Lily have any Kids of their own, will Joel be a gym if so where? Put in your guesses in a review.


	9. A Gift From Arceus

Chapter 9

A Gift From Arceus

Two months have passed since Joel and Lily's wedding. They have moved to Pallet Town where Joel has opened a official Pokemon league gym with Ash. They both act as gym leader since it turned out to be such a difficult job. Lily is one month along with their first child. When she told Joel he passed out. He could not be any happier though. During the announcement it was then Ash realized that Melanie would want him to settle down. The next morning he went see Arceus at the Aura Spring.

" Excuse Arceus?" Ash

" You want to know how to conjure a wedding ring using aura. Correct?" Arceus

Ash was stunned. How could Arceus have known.

" I am not the one to teach you Ash." Arceus

"Then who do I ask?" Ash

" Me "Ashy"." A female voice from behind Ash.

Ash knew that voice. He had a tear in his eye. He looked at Arceus.

"No…" he turned around.

It was Melanie. (so you know, Melanie is 28)

"Melanie, but your…" Ash could not finish.

" I brought her back Ash. You deserve to have a whole family again. Just as everyone else has." Arceus smiled.

Ash could not help himself. He ran up to the one he considered a seconded mother and hugged her tightly. Melanie reciprocated the hug. She knew of all the hardships Ash had faced in life and she missed her little brother dearly. Upon breaking up the hug…

" Now you want to create that "special" ring for Misty right." Melanie

Ash blushed.

" Hold your palm open, close your eyes, take a deep breath and focus only on the ring itself." Melanie

" What, that's it, no details about the ring?" Ash

"It will come naturally." Melanie

Ash did as sister instructed. Soon in a small flash of blue light a gold ring appeared in Ash's palm. It was topped with a light blue stone surrounded by small diamonds.

" Impressive, Ashy" Melanie giggled.

" Thanks Melanie." Ash blushed.

' Now for the hard part…" Ash thought.

Upon saying good-bye to Arceus, Ash and Melanie(in a Light Blue robe to hide herself from familiarity) headed to Pallet Town to Ash and Melanie's parents. When they got there before Ash knocked on the door he asked his sister,

" Are you ready for this?"

" I'm not gonna do what you are." Melanie

" Hey, at least I did not come back from the dead." Ash

"Yeah you did. Three times! Remember." Melanie.

Little did they know someone was watching them from inside…

I decided to add a couple more chapters to prepare for another story. Also who do you think is watching them. Remember, they do not know that it's Melanie out there with Ash. The choices are Delia, Saria, Misty.


	10. Whole Again and More

Chapter 10

Whole Again and More

Ash was just about to knock on the door when it open to reveal Misty choking him in a crushing hug. This brought a smile to Melanie's face.

" Oh Ashy! Thank Arceus your o.k. !" Misty sobbed. Apparently she had went to his house to see him but got worried when he was not there or at the gym.

"Mist-choking-need-air." Ash told her trying to breathe. Misty realized this and blushed.

" Sorry Ashy." She noticed the newcomer. Before she could say anything however Ash stopped her.

" Mist, I need you to get my parents and Saria and bring them in the living room. Please just do it…" Ash asked.

Confused as to why Ash would ask this she did as he asked. Once everyone was seated, Ash looked at the "newcomer".

" You can reveal yourself now." he laughed.

In a flash of light Melanie hood was lowered revealing her face. Silver, Delia and Saria could not believe their eyes. Their family was whole once more. Ash decided to break the silence.

" You used a flash of light to do that…Melanie, Are you trying to show me up. He laughed.

" Maybe, Mr. "Chosen One"" She smiled.

Delia looked at Ash.

" We have Arceus to thank for this." Ash told her.

That reminded him…

" Misty, could you come with me for a moment?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Misty said nervously.

Once they left Delia asked.

" Is he gonna…" she asked with a joyous tear in her eye.

" You know it. As long as our little "Ashy" doesn't chicken out." Melanie giggled.

The rest of the time they spent catching up on what had happened to each other. With Ash and Misty. Ash had brought her to a familiar spot that brought back memories for them.

" Ash, Are we where I think we are?" Misty Asked. She remembered it as if it were yesterday. Fishing for water pokemon on the bank and reeling in a certain boy who would later be a brave hearted hero.

" Yes Mist, It's where we first met those eight years ago. And there's a reason I brought you here." he told her.

Misty's heart was beating a mile a minute. Since they got together she hoped for this day…

Ash got down on one knee and brought out the ring he created.

" Misty Rose Waterflower…Will you marry me?" He asked.

She could not believe this was happening. It was a dream come true.

" YES!" She screamed happily. As he put the ring on her finger she could not help but notice how beautiful it was.

" Ash this ring…"

" Don't you like it Mist?"

" I love it. It's just it must have been expensive…"

"Actually, Mist…" Ash went on to explain what had happened that morning and how he wanted a ring that would come from the heart so to speak.

" Oh Ash that's so sweet. Thank you." She kissed him deeply on the lips before heading back.

Once they got back, they found everyone waiting with anxious looks.

" You told them didn't you Melanie." Ash smiled.

" Hey mom asked. You know we cant keep secrets from mom." Melanie told him.

Silver pulled his son in the kitchen.

" So is their a daughter in law in our future?" He asked.

Suddenly there were squeals of glee from the living room.

Silver laughed. Ash blushed.

" I take that as a yes." Silver looked at his son. There were still some things they had to discuss…

" So My son is the "Chosen One"." Silver chuckled in a proud manner. Ash's heart fell. How did his father know.

" Before you deny it son…Your mom told me. And boy was I surprised."

" Hey, It was a Shocker for me too!" Ash told him.

The two sat at the dining room table and Ash described all of his adventures. Even about dieing three times.

" Just don't tell mom that." Ash told him

" don't worry son that's just between us." Silver assured him. He knew how protective his wife could get. Ash was about to tell him about Malic when the girls came in.

" What's going on dear?" Delia asked. She had no idea what she had walked into.

" Oh our boy is just telling me about all the time's he saved the day. He was just going to tell me how he took down Malic." Silver explained.

At Malic's name Delia, and Misty froze they remember how close Ash came to dieing in front of there eyes.

" What happened that day?" Silver asked.

" You don't want to know!" Ash told him.

" Ash just show them." his mom said a tear in her eye.

Ash knew what she meant. Saria and Melanie deserved to know. As he showed them what happened, (see Flying Without Wings Chapter 6) Silver, Saria and Melanie were awestruck. Ash had summoned the legendary sword Excalibur. Took Malic on, Won, saved Misty but nearly lost his own life in the process. One question was on their minds though.

" What ever happened to that Rapidash?" Silver Asked.

Ash did not know how to answer.

' How do I tell him… what would he think of him…'Ash thought.

Silver saw the answer on Ash's face.

" That Rapidash…It was Joel wasn't it." Silver said looking at his son.

" I'm afraid so. He blamed himself for what happened to you that day and decided to take Malic on alone for "Atonement." The thing is he knew he would lose…" Ash told him. Silver was shocked. Joel would never do something like that.

" When he came back we were able to snap him out of it. He still has that dark shard still in him. And it cant be removed without killing him. As long as heart remains pure he should be fine." Ash finished.

They continued remising about the past and looking forward to what the future had to offer…

That's it for this chapter. Up next Ash and Misty's wedding! Should Ash and Misty have any Children after their married. Boy or girl. Any name ideas? I need your help now for our favorite couple. Send me your ideas in your reviews if I like them the next chapter will not only be dedicated to you but you will own your own original character.

Read and review and please no flames.


	11. Ash and Misty's Wedding

Chapter 11

Ash and Misty's Wedding and another Beast

- Three Months later-

It was a beautiful July 24th, It was not too warm outside. The perfect day for a "certain" couples wedding day. Ash and Joel had closed the gym for today. Lily was four months along now. She was a little nervous about being a mother for the first time. Joel was doing his best to stay strong to keep his wife calm so she would not get too nervous. Truth be told, he was terrified, but he did not want Lily to know that. After all he was created in a laboratory. (see Joel's Tale).

They decided to have the wedding at Pallet Town Beach. The same spot where Ash confessed his feelings to Misty a few years before. (see Flying Without Wings Last Chapter.) Misty loved the idea. Joel and Brock were the best men. Lily and Melanie were to be the maids of honor. Pikachu (I know about time he comes in…) was to be the ring bearer. Saria, Togetic and Azurill were flower girls. Delia and Crystal were to be the matrons of honor. Of course Arceus would be marrying them. Once the wedding started Ash tensed up.

' Now I know how Joel felt' He thought.

Once everyone had taken their places, Arceus started.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here to witness the union of Sir Ashton Satoshi Ketchum and Mistina Rose Waterflower. If there is anyone who objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word. Arceus continued.

" Sir Ash, Aura Knight, Do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife to death do you part."

Silver, May, Max, Brock and Misty sweat drop at this part. (they are the only ones who know Ash has been dead before.) Misty gives Ash a glare that says " don't bring up how many times you've been dead or you'll meet my mallet."

Ash smiles at his bride and says

" I do."

Arceus continues.

"Mistina Waterflower, do you take "Ashy boy" Arceus chuckles…

"Hey, Arceus not you too!" Ash says embarrassed.

"Sorry "Sir Ash" to be your lawfully wedded husband to death do you part?" Arceus asked.

" I do" Misty smiled.

" Then, By the power I hold and the power of the legendary council I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Arceus ended.

And so Ash and Misty shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Everyone may I present…Mr. and Mrs. Ketchum.!" Arceus Proclaimed. At the end of Arceus's sentence their were cheers of applause. Now it had come time for the party. It had almost immediate come time for the speeches. First up was Joel.

" Ash, I have known you almost all my life. I wish you and Misty the best of luck. And Misty, if you need any help keeping "Ashy Boy" here in line you call me." Joel then looks at Ash.

" One more thing…Need help with anything give me a call after all, I owe you my life Ash. Remember that."

The only ones who knew what Joel meant were those who had seen Ash defeat Malic. (see Flying Without Wings)

Soon the party had dispersed and everybody had returned home.

- With Joel and Lily-

As they sat at around the dinner table, Lily could tell something was wrong with her husband. He was not even touching his corn which he usually loved. Outside the sun had just set…

"Dear, What's wrong?" she asked.

Suddenly Joel felt what felt like an electrical shocks go through his body to his Aura… (these I will call Aura Shocks) He felt pain and darkness. Suddenly he transformed just as Ash did into a WereBeast. The difference was Joel's fur was brown just like his hair. After he transformed all he could say before passing out was…

" Lily,…Please…call…Silver.."


	12. Joel's Purification, Reach for the light

Chapter 12

Joel's Purification (Reach For The Light)

I do not own the song Reach For The Light. I just thought it would go well here.

Lily called Silver immediately. She tried to control her tears should Saria, Delia or Melanie answer.

" Hello, Ketchum residence…" A male voice answered.

" Silver, It's Lily!""

Silver put it on video phone. Judging by the sound of Lily's voice, she was in a state of panic.

" Lily, What's wrong!"

Silver silently prayed that Joel was O.K. however his fears were confirmed by Lily.

" Silver…It's Joel, We were sitting down to dinner… and when the sun had set…" she could not even finish.

" Lily, How is he right now?" Silver asked.

" He's unconscious on the floor. Other than that I think he's O.K. " She said sadly.

" Lily, I need you to stay calm. I am getting your dad and Arceus and where coming over." Silver told her.

"We will explain later, for now, Put a pillow underneath Joel's head and stay by him. Also remain calm." Silver instructed.

As soon as Silver got off the phone with Lily, he immediately called Cal at the Cerulean gym.

" Cal, we have a problem…"

At Joel and Lily's, Joel was beginning to come around. The seven Aura Stones had separated from him. (think of the Seven Chaos Emeralds except they don't go anywhere.) As he looked around, he noticed Lily with tears in her eyes.

" Lily, are you o.k.? What happened?" Joel asked trying to get up.

" Joel, you collapsed. You also told me to call Silver." She Answered.

That's when it hit him. The sun setting, The Aura Shocks…He then looked at himself. He had become a WereBeast. He made his way to the couch hoping to lay down. Only to fall by it.

" Clumsy…" he told himself.

" No, your not dear." evidently Lily had heard him.

" Your just tired." She told him covering him up with a soft blanket.

" My dad, Silver and Arceus will be here to help you soon. Go to sleep my brave knight." she said in a loving tone, Setting the Aura Stones on the table by him.

Fifteen minutes later there was a loud pounding on the door followed by

" Lily It's mom!" her mother yelled.

Lily immediately went to answer the door. Instead of her dad, silver and Arceus, coming there was her parents, Silver and Delia, Johanna and Melanie.

" Where's Joel?" Johanna asked. Evidently worried about her son.

" In the living room, back asleep." Lily told the group.

They understood. When they entered the living room Joel was indeed still asleep. They also noticed seven different colored diamonds. ( Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Light Blue, White, Purple.)

Melanie recognized them right away. Silver had a feeling about them. The others did not.

" What are those?" Delia asked.

" I think I know…" Silver said looking at Melanie.

" Your right dad. That is the second set of the Seven Aura Stones. You see aura is made up of seven elements. Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth, Wind, Light and Shadow." Melanie explained.

Lily did not know this. Joel never explained the properties of the stones or how he and Ash came across them.

" What's wrong with Joel though?" Lily asked concerned.

Melanie went up to her "younger brother" to read his aura.

" Of course it all makes sense…" She told herself.

Melanie turned to Lily at this point.

"You two are expecting a new member of the family in a few months are you not?"

" One, How do you know that and Two, who are you?" Lily asked confused. She was a little nervous at who this person was and how she knew this.

" I apologize, my name is Melanie Ketchum, I am Ash's older sister. I also consider your husband my own brother as well." Melanie introduced herself.

" well it's very nice to meet you Melanie but how what did you mean by it all makes sense." Lily asked

" I read it in his aura…" Melanie began to explain.

At this point, Both Joel and Lily's Vaporeon came down to see what the fuss was about.

Vaporeon, seeing Joel as a WereBeast immediately went over to him and laid by him as to protect him from anymore harm. Aurora sensing Lily's nervousness stayed with her to comfort her.

" Hi girl." Lily said patting her head.

"What did you see?" Lily asked Melanie still petting Aurora.

" Fear…about…" Melanie could not finish.

Everyone had understood. So Joel was afraid about being a father, which caused him to transform…

" We need to refuse the Aura Stones into Joel so he can heal."

Silver put Joel on the floor and Melanie placed the Aura Stones around Joel in a circle with him in the center. They all began to sing…

Deep in the night

The winds blow cold And in a heart beat

The fear takes hold

Deep in the storm There's a place that's soft and still

Where the road waits to be taken If you only will

The voices inside you Can lead your soul astray

Believe in what you dream

Don't turn away Don't you turn away

Reach for the light You might touch the sky

Stand on the mountaintop And see yourself flying

Reach for the light To capture a star

Come out of the darkness And find out who you are

Somewhere in time The truth shines through

And the spirit knows What it has to do

Somewhere in you There's a power with no name

It can rise to meet the moment And burn like a flame

And you can be stronger Than anything you know

Hold on to what you see Don't let it go Don't you let it go

Now, there's no turning back When your destiny is calling

Listen to the thunder roll And let your heart break free

At the end of the song, the Aura Stones encircled above Joel briefly before shrinking and being absorbed into his body once more. And in a flash of golden light Joel was human again.

" Oh man my head…" Joel said trying to get up. But his efforts were all for nothing as Lily kept him down.

" Joel, thank Arceus your o.k. why didn't you tell me? Lily asked.

Joel looked at Lily. She knew of his fear.

" All right you all deserve an explanation. You see I was actually afraid of the kind of father I might become…"

" Joel, you are in no way like Giovanni or Shadow." Johanna assured him.

" Wait, who is Shadow? Crystal asked confused.

" Mom, did you have to bring him up?" Joel asked clearly remembering the battle against his own "Dark Twin".

" Why don't we leave and give these two some time. I will explain everything later." Silver told them.

Once back at Silver and Delia's, Silver spoke..

" You really want to know who Shadow was?" He asked Cal and Crystal. They wern't to sure at this point. Joahnna silently stepped out. Once she was gone silver began to tell of Joel's face off with his own "Dark Twin". Out on the porch, Johanna looked at the stars. She remembered seeing her son being hit by the Aura Sphere.. And the last which brought tears to eyes.. as she wiped her eyes. she heared a couple of voices behind her..

"Johanna,"

"Are you ok?"

It was Delia and Crystal..

"I'm o.k." she said trying to sound sincere.

"I'm sorry. I didnt realize.." Crystal said apologizing. but Johanna cut her off.

"It's all right."

"You know, It's amazing.." Delia began.

"What's amazing." Crystal asked.

"I remember a certain daughter of yours giving Joel a Kiss on the cheek on his sixth bithday and now.." Delia said giggling. Crystal giggled as well. Johanna smiled. She had a feeling who that girl was.

"Let me guess..Lily?" She said trying to hold in her laughter.

" That's right. we even got picture of it." Delia told her, handing her the picture. There they were, Lily was giving Joel the kiss on his right cheeck and he was blushing. That night they spent hours telling stories of their kids..

With Joel and Lily..

Joel was ashamed of himself.. He should not have kept his fears from his wife. As they still sat on the couch, she took his hand..

"Joel, It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too." She told him. Joel had one more fear..

"Lily, there is another reason I'm afraid.." She braced herself. If she was right, it would have something to do with his Aura powers..

"What if our son or daughter has powers like mine.. even that of the wolf?"

"Then I will love them even more." she told him sincerly.

And there you have it the next chapter is expanded. As for Ash and Misty's child I need your help again. Name( first and middle) also boy or girl.

Don't worry about Joel and Lily's that's next chapter! Also I will give you one hint about who wants to destroy Ash and Joel, the hint is "Shadow"


	13. A New Life And An Annoucement

Chapter 13

A New Life And An Announcement

I have been waiting for this chapter. I hope you find this Chapter as touching as I did. Also this is the final chapter of this story…

-Five months later-

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Berlitz. It's a beautiful little boy." the doctor congratulated the couple.

They had been in the hospital for six hours now. And now Joel and Lily where proud parents to a son.

" What should we name him dear?" Lily asked.

" I have an idea…" Joel told her smiling happily.

-In the waiting room-

Johanna, Dawn, Kenny, Crystal, Cal, Silver, Delia, Melanie, Saria, Ash, Misty, Daisy, Tracy, Violet and Brock waited for the news of the new member to their "family". They did not have to wait much longer as a nurse came out.

" Berlitz Party." she called.

They all went up to her. She never expected all these people just for them.

" I'm sorry, only the following people are allowed in right now." she began to call them off.

" Johanna Berlitz, Cal and Crystal Waterflower, Delia and Silver Ketchum, and also Ash and Misty Ketchum." This surprised everyone. They could understand Their parents going in first but them what were Joel and Lily thinking. (can you guess?)

They made their way to Lily's room where Lily was laying in bed holding her newborn son with her husband right by her side. Misty smiled as did Ash. They new in eight months time that would be Mist and Ash.

" Soon that's gonna be us right dear." Misty whispered to Ash. Unfortunately she was heard.

"What was that Misty?" Lily asked smiling as she held her son.

" I was wondering what you named the baby." She answered.

" It's Aaron. Aaron Michael Berlitz. And that's not what you said Misty and you know it I heard it and so did Lily. I'm sure everyone else heard it." Joel told her with a knowing smile.

Everyone had the same smile.

" Fine, I'm one month along." Misty admitted.

" Great, just what the world needs, another Ash Ketchum running around." Joel said jokingly. Everyone but Ash and the baby laughed at Joel's joke.

" Laugh it up, Laugh it up." Ash said sarcastically.

Everyone got a better look at Aaron.

" I must say Joel he looks just like you even has the start of your neat chocolate brown hair." Silver stated.

" Except, he has Lily's eyes." Crystal said proudly.

It was true you could already tell the color of Aarons hair and he had Lily's emerald green eyes. Suddenly they could hear sniffling. Joel looked at Cal as he was the one starting to cry.

" Dad, are you crying?" Lily asked worriedly.

" No, it's the lights in here, it's a little bright." cal said.

" What, trying that excuse again." Crystal told her husband. She turned to Lily and smiled.

" He did the same thing after you girls were born and after your wedding and Misty's as well."

Lily got the message. Her father was always one to be the tough guy. Mainly to protect his family.

" Well, we better let everyone else in now don't you think." Johanna stated a tear in her eye.

" Oh come on mom, don't tell me your gonna cry too." Joel said smiling.

"Ash, Misty one thing, Me and Lily were talking. And we would like you to be Aarons godparents." Joel told them.

" What do you think Ash?" Misty asked him.

" If you don't mind the possibility of dealing with a younger Joel it's I'd be glad to be his godfather." Ash told his wife.

" And I don't mind being his Godmother either." Misty told them.

" Thanks you two." Lily said happily as her son feel asleep in her arms.

-Miles away-

A man sat at his desk studying some papers. One was entitled "Project Aura"

"So this is the "Project Aura" that Team Rocket created. I must say his power is impressive. I must have it…"

Suddenly the mans phone rings.

" what is it…hmm…interesting. Keep watch on him. Do nothing unless I say so.." he hangs up.

"So "Project Aura" has a son now does he. Perhaps this will work to my advantage…" (and cue evil laughter…Fade out)

Wow I bet you were not expecting that ending. This story has ended but another has begun. I promise it will begin with Ash and Misty's child being born. But I still need your help. I need a name and whether it should be a boy or girl. Also I coupled people up in this chapter (Dawn and Kenny, Violet and Brock, and Daisy and Tracy) I'll try to more pokeshipping in the next story.


End file.
